


There was once...

by JustACapybara



Category: League of Legends
Genre: also I didn't forget about luxuria i'm just an idiot, honestly had this idea just b4 I went to bed, i'll update it soon... and by the time you see this it may be irrelevant, will be updated randomly.. just like every single other thing I make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustACapybara/pseuds/JustACapybara
Summary: Mortals talk too much about things they do not understand. Said things find their lack of knowledge... entertaining.





	There was once...

"There was once a Ram who despised company."

"Why did he despise company?"

"He found that the Lambs that crowded to him were all too weak, unlike the metal he shaped with his fiery horns. They were brittle, and easy to snap."

"Did they crunch as he stepped on them?"

"He did his best to keep them from splintering, but they always did, in the end. He tried, tried and the lambs fell to pieces. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't assemble them back."

"Tell me Lamb, what did he do?"

"He did nothing but try. There was once a Bear, who was followed only by wolves."

"Ohohoho, and what did they hunt?"

"Everything and anything. Nothing could stop them. They were voracious. Though the Ram built, the Bear always followed behind to destroy it."

"Did he destroy the Ram?"

"One day, the Bear tried to bite the Ram's neck, but the horns got in its way. The Wolves killed each and every Lamb, but with the metal of the Ram, they also took down all the Wolves. As the Bear and Ram fought, they were left lost."

"What did they do?"

"Broken and hurt, the splintered and bloodied walked together in the snow."

"So they would always have someone?"

"So they would always have someone."


End file.
